


[Podfic] So Strong As Gentleness

by sophinisba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartwarming, Kindness, POV Finn (Star Wars), Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stormtrooper Culture, good things happening to good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: imaginary_golux's story read aloud: "Finn has always been kind despite the cruelty of his companions. Now he finally has someone to be kind to him."
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] So Strong As Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Strong As Gentleness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741999) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/So+Strong+As+Gentleness.mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:48 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
